


Yozora wa Nandemo Shitteru no? (Does The Night Sky Know Everything?)

by Kasuna_Kotonoha



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Song fic, This Is Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasuna_Kotonoha/pseuds/Kasuna_Kotonoha
Summary: They had never fought like this before. It wasn't even anything seriousWriting a song is harder then it looks, especially when you keep crying every few lines





	Yozora wa Nandemo Shitteru no? (Does The Night Sky Know Everything?)

The wind coming off the ocean was everything you would expect. The smell of salt and the sound of waves. Normally, Chika loved it, but she wasn't registering the sound of something she loved. She sat on the concrete wall, gazing out on the water reflecting the full moon. 

 

 _Why does it feel like even the ocean wants to mock me? Oh, that's right. I'm a terrible person_.

 

Most would be inclined to disagree, but only a few blocks away, a girl was crying into her pillow thinking just that.

 

***

 

Something was terribly wrong. Ruby knew. They were practicing in their sub-groups today, and both of her group mates were acting strangely. They lacked the enthusiasm that so often accompanied CYaRon practices. Ruby just did her best to keep on a smile, in hopes this uncomfortable atmosphere would go away.

 

It never did.

 

Even in large group practices Chika and You, even though they were friendly with each other, were not as affectionate the way they use to be. 

 

Ruby wasn't the only one to notice. Kanan, Mari, and Dia all tried to get either one of them to talk, to no avail.

 

_"Chika, is there something going on between you and You"_

 

_"I have no idea what you're talking about, Dia."_

 

Such a formal response from Chika was  _weird_. Granted, Ruby hadn't meant to overhear that, but, well, it was in the past now.

 

She walked along the beach road, her hair reflecting the sun in its red locks. As she came to a rock overpass, a sound she really shouldn't have recognized so quickly floated out of a small cave-like structure in the rocks.

 

"C-chika!?"

 

Indeed, there, sitting in the cave, face buried in her knees and crying, was one Chika Takami.

 

"Ruby?"

 

Chika sniffed and smiled, try, and completely failing, to hide the fact that she had been upset at all.

 

"Is something wrong?"

 

Ruby sat next to her, the sound of the ocean was stronger here. It was loud enough to drown out thoughts, which was probably why Chika went here in the first place.

 

"Its nothing, Ruby."

 

"Please don't lie to me. nobody sits in a cave and cries for no reason. If you think you're a good job of hiding it, you're not."

 

Chika blinked, taken aback by Ruby's sudden forcefulness.

 

"Its really nothing, Ruby."

 

"No, it's not. You can trust me, you know."

 

Chika sighed, defeated.

 

"We had an argument, and I might have been a bit mean."

 

"What was it about, i-if you don't mind me asking."

 

"She was jealous of Riko, and the argument went from there."

 

"oh..."

 

"You don't need to worry, Ruby."

 

"Of course I'm worried. Your guys aukwardness is bringing down the group morale. You know, when I started dating Mari, we fought a lot. Kanan and Dia would always make us sit down and civilly discuss why we argued."

 

"If you're suggesting I sit down and talk with You, that won't work. She keeps avoiding me."

 

They sat in silence for a while as the waves crashed on the shore.

 

_Bding_

 

"Oh, that's my phone."

 

Chika reached into her pocket as a few more dings went off.

 

 

 **KurosawaQueen** : If it isn't too sudden, I would like all subgroups to write a new song for the upcoming live

 

 **TempleZura** : thatshouldntbeaproblem

 

 **TempleZura** : howdoyouspace!!!!!

 

 **Yohane** :  _sigh_ , I'll be there in a bit, zuramaru

 

 **Motzart** : Yeah, I think I can get three compositions done by then

 

 **Shinbaruby** : yay,  _what a shiny idea_

 

 **LiteralGem** : CYaRon can manage,  _right_

 

 **Yousoro** : i don't see why not?

 

 **MikanPrince** : yeah!

 

 **KuroKaana** : So everyone is in agreement?

 

 **MikanPrince** : looks like it

 

"Chika, I think I just had a brilliant idea"

 

Ruby layed out her plan

 

"Ruby, I think I could squish hug you right now"

 

"P-pigggiiii"

 

***

 

"You and Ruby have been spending a lot of time together. Is it about the song?"

 

"Yeah, You, we have been working on the song, but its a very special song, and you're the center."

 

"If I'm the center, why am I contributing absolutely nothing?"

 

It had come out a bit harsher then You had intended, but she didn't really care.

 

"Its  _for_ you, if that makes sense. It's very special."

 

"I guess that's ok, but I have nothing to do."

 

"Oh, I know, why don't you go help Guilty Kiss with their song."

 

Ruby chimed in before tensions rose to high.

 

"You know what? I think I will."

 

You left the room, the door shutting with a little more force than necessary.

 

"Ok, let's see. We're almost finished, how about..."

 

The hours dwindled away as Ruby and Chika put the finishing touches on the song. It was then passed off to Riko for composition. A few days later, far earlier than anyone else, CYaRon's new song was complete.

 

"Hey, You, want to come to the music room with me?"

 

"Riko? Uh, sure? It's not like I have anything better to do."

 

As You followed Riko, she pondered why Riko would ask her to go with her to the music room. Chika had rushed out the door as soon as the bell rang, so You had no idea where she went. The door to the music room opened, and... there was Chika. The sun reflected off her mikan colored hair and she held a few sheets of paper in her hand. When You looked at the door, Ruby was blocking it.

 

"You, I have a song for you. It might not justify what I said, but..."

 

Riko started playing as a song You had never heard before came out of Chika's mouth.

 

 _Nandaka nemurenai konya wa nemurenai_  
_Omoi ga zutto sawaideru tte_  
_Yozora wa nandemo shitteru mitai_

(I just can't get to sleep, I can't sleep tonight at all  
My thoughts are keeping me up  
It's like the night sky knows everything)

 

 _Yasashiku nare nakatta no_  
_Namida no anoko ni_  
_Watashi mo ne nakitaku tte sa zuruina to omotta yo_

(I couldn't show her kindness  
While she was crying  
"It's unfair, you know. I want to cry too," I thought)

 

 _Choppiri ijiwaru datta na_  
_Ii katawari to kitsu katta ima sara koukai shiteru kedo_  
_Osoi ne gomen ne_

(I was a bit cruel  
My words were harsh, and now I'm regretting it  
Took me long enough, but, I'm sorry...)

  
  
_Nandaka nemurenai konya wa nemurenai_  
_Omoi ga zutto sawaideru tte_  
_Negaeri utte bakari_  
_Daijina tomodachi e sunao ni nara nakucha_  
_Uchiakete miyou hontou no koto moya moya shiteta watashi no koto_  
_Yozora wa aa nandemo shitteru mitai... shitteru no?_

(I just can't get to sleep, I can't sleep tonight at all  
My thoughts are keeping me up  
All I do is toss and turn  
She's my precious friend, I've got to be open with her  
I'll try speaking my mind, not just moping around  
Ah, it's like the night sky knows everything about me... does it know?)

 

 _Daisukina hazu nano ni ne tokidoki surechigau_  
_Yappari jibun no seidana yoyuu ga nakute dame datta_  
_Ima kara sotto ne dakishimetai_

(Even though I know we love each other, sometimes we disagree  
I guess it really was my fault.. I shouldn't have lost my temper  
Now I just want to hug you softly)

 

 _Nagusame no kotoba janaku senaka o yukkuri tataite_  
_Daijoubu dato dakishimetai_  
_Osoi ne gomen ne_

(Rather than just offer words of comfort, I want to gently pat your back  
Hug you and whisper 'it's okay'  
Took me long enough, but, I'm sorry...)

  
  
_Hitori de nakanaide issho ni naichao ka_  
_Sore de yokatta sore ga yokatta_  
_Tsuyogari sugiteta ne_  
_Daijina tomodachi to namida mo hanbunkko_  
_Karuku naru you ni wake aetara sono uchi egao ni kawaru kamo_

("Don't cry alone, let's cry together"  
That's a relief, I'm glad  
We were trying too hard to act strong  
She's my precious friend, I should be crying by her side  
If we share to lighten the weight, then maybe someday they'll become smiles)

  
_Yozora ni gomen ne_

(To the night sky, I whisper "I'm sorry")

  
  
_Nandaka nemurenai konya wa nemurenai_  
_Omoi ga zutto sawaideru tte_  
_Negaeri utte bakari_  
_Daijina tomodachi e sunao ni nara nakucha_  
_Uchiakete miyou hontou no koto moya moya shiteta watashi no koto_  
_Yozora wa aa nandemo shitteru mitai... shitteru no?_

(I just can't get to sleep, I can't sleep tonight at all  
My thoughts are keeping me up  
All I do is toss and turn  
She's my precious friend, I've got to be open with her  
I'll try speaking my mind, not just moping around  
Ah, it's like the night sky knows everything about me... does it know?)

  
  
_Yasashiku nare nakatta no_  
_Koukai shiteru no_

(I couldn't show her kindness  
And now, I regret it)

 

When Chika finished singing, the room was silent for a good minute. Chika stood with the song in her hands and a sad smile on her face. Ruby was quietly wiping her eyes. And You? Her bangs cover her face, but Chika could see she was crying. You suddenly tackled Chika in a hug, sobbing into her shoulder. Chika cried to, and Ruby and Riko left to give them privacy. They cried for a good while before they had run dry.

 

"C-chika..."

 

You sniffed, her eyes were puffy but she had a tiny smile. She went back in for a hug

 

"Thank you.  _I love you_."

 

Chika was a bit surprised at the sudden confession, and she knew it was non-platonic because no one says "I love you" the way You did.

 

" _I love you, too."_

 

The kiss was sweet and salty, a perfect representation of how they felt.

 

***

 

"And CYaRon will be taking the stage. Come on out ladies!"

 

Dia walked off with Kanan and Hanamaru as Chika, You, and Ruby took to the stage.

 

"Good evening everyone! Let's give AZALEA a round of applause. Did you enjoy Galaxy hide and Seek?"

 

Chika's energy boosted the crowd's enthusiasm tenfold

 

"Well, we can't let them have ALL the glory, now can we? CYaRon's new song was inspired by semi-recent events. Its called Yozora Wa Nandemo Shitteru No."

 

The three of them took their spots on the stage and the opening notes of a song dedicated to those who want to make things right, but don't know how.

 

When the song was finished, the crowd was quiet for a good twenty seconds before erupting into applause.

 

"Thank you, thank you, now it should be about time for-"

 

" _Hello everyone"_

 

"And speaking of the devil, its Guilty Kiss. Their song is called-"

 

"Oi, Chika. Don't steal our thunder."

 

Mari, Riko, and Yoshiko walked out to where CYaRon was standing. Chika laughed.

 

"Fine, fine. Let's welcome Guilty Kiss to the stage!"

 

The cheer followed the three girls as they left, You almost immediately tackled Chika and Ruby in a tight hug as Mari introduced Guilty Eye Fever.

 

"That was great, the crowd loved it."

 

"Not as much as I love you, You"

 

"PHhhfdvn"

 

You sputtered and her face went completely red. Ruby just laughed until Chika teased her too.

 

Chika had to later explain why both of her sub-group members were red-faced messes to Dia, to the amusment of everyone.

   


End file.
